What Fell From The Sky
by hyperfeline
Summary: Eridan was alright. Until Bill arrived. Now he has to travel all of the way to Gravity Falls to reverse the effects of Bill's mischief. But once he gets there, he meets Mabel and Dipper, who might help Eridan out. I will change the title as soon as I can come up with better one. Rated K for now but I might change the rating.
1. Hi Bill

**Its been forever since I've posted any fanfiction online. But that doesn't mean I stopped writing. This started as a comic strip I doodled but it turned into something so huge I couldn't draw anymore. Or maybe I just got lazy...**

**Anyway, I hope you like this...**  
><strong>So far I have almost 3 chapters written.<strong>  
><strong>Also if I accidentally misspell anything please point it out... gently.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nepeta Lejion wasn't expecting any vistiors. She was just on a normal hunting prowl around her cave. Everything was alright.<p>

Until the triangle guy came.

Nepeta didn't know, but this mind demon named Bill Cipher was about to cause some major mischief. Lucky for she avoided his attempts. But another troll was going to fall prey to Bill's tactics.

"Hi mew" Nepeta purred, looking up from the ground. Bill tipped his hat. "Nice to see you." He looked into her eyes while scanning into her mind. He picked up her name along with a couple of memories.

"Nepeta..." Bill flew in a circle around the troll. More of her memories flew into his mind. He saw images of a meteor, her hive, others of her species, her gruesome death, and Fefetasprite.

"The Rogue of Heart." Nepeta bounced. "That's right! How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things." Bill repiled. Nepeta released the claws out of one of her clawgloves. A mouse scurrying around caught her eye.

"I'm also a purrfect hunter." She stabbed the mouse and held it up for Bill to see. Bill jumped back. "Ew." His plan was obviously not going to work with this troll. "I'm done." he flew away.

Nepeta gasped. "Don't go!" Did I scare mew?"

But her words were ignored. Bill continued on until he reached the sandy shores of the Alteritan Sea.

A sleeping troll caught Bill's attention. He was passed out only centimeters away from the tide. Every once in a while a wave would crash over his head. This didn't bother him. Bill read his mind gathering information. After a mintue of sifting through this troll's memories, he chuckled. He was perfect for Bill's plan.

Now Bill was just had to wake him up.

"Wakey, wakey." Bill stomped on his chest. The troll rolled over, sat up and crankly stared at Bill.

"What you you want?"

"Oh Eridan. I can help you." Bill twirled his cane in the air. The troll growled. "How do you know my name?" Bill used his powers to lift up Seahorse Dad. "I entered your mind for a quick second. Well actually I was in there for a good minute."

Eridan narrowed his eyes. "Put my lusus down." Seahorse Dad unhappily neighed. Bill released him, and the lusus fell back into the ocean.

"I can make you God Tier for a price." Bill held out his hand. Disbelief hit Eridan. How could this guy do that? He needed a quest bed and a dreamself to ascend. Could this triangle guy break the rules of the game? Was he really that powerful?

"What do I have to do? Eridan asked.

"I need you to bring me a angel. You know, from your land." Eridan nodded. "Easy." Bill hovered past him. "But I want it to be undamaged. A little damage is okay but I don't want it to be completely destroyed."

"So does that seem like a deal, fish face?" Bill now had a blue glow surrounding him. Eridan sighed. Why not? "I guess." He and Bill shook hands.

"I'll be watching." Bill disappeared in a flash of light. Eridan frowned. "Why would a triangle want a angel?"

The offer of becoming God Tier sounded like a dream come true, but Eridan was still suspicious. He made his way to the gate that lead to his SGRUB land. He removed Arab's Crosshairs from his sylladex. Real or not, he was still going to shoot down one of these pests for Bill.

* * *

><p>Eridan scanned the sky through a scope that was attached to his rifle. Two angels were flying about. One was a dark gray and the other was white.<p>

The white angel flew into shooting range. "Got you." Eridan pulled the trigger. A bluish white burst of energy blasted from the harpoon looking end of his weapon. The angel fell from the sky, landing next to Eridan.

"How am I going to bring you back to that triangle guy?" He wondered out loud.

"Sure enough, Bill reappeared. "Look who's back." He floated towards the angel corpse. "Well done." Eridan sumgly grinned. "Where's my reward?"

"This" Bill snapped his fingers while evilly laughing. Blackness coated Eridan's vision. He closed his eyes.  
><strong>Whew.<strong>  
><strong>So does anybody have a better idea about what I should title this crossover? <strong>  
><strong>Also I don't think Bill fulfilled Eridan's request. <strong>  
><strong>Hee hee.<strong>


	2. Angels of a Feather

**I think this chapter is longer than the first. I haven't finished with the third chapter yet, but it so be hopefully online in less than two weeks.**

** It depends if I feel like typing it **

**So lets see what Bill did to Eridan...**

* * *

><p>When Eridan opened his eyes, he knew something didn't seem right. He was laying on his back, still feeling a bit foggy.<p>

"Where am I?"Eridan sat up. Different shades of feathers ranging from black to white littered a rocky cave floor. A cave? Voices filled the air. The sound of wings beating caught his attention. A angel flew above his head.

"Oh boy." Eridan got to his feet. There was a strange sensation coming from his back.

"What's on my back? I feel something." he muttered to himself. He looked at his clothes. Nope. No princely tights. "Do not be alarmed at what you see. " Eridan turned around to see a angel hovering behind him.

"You guys can... talk?" Eridan was surprised. "Of course we can talk."

"Do you know what just happened?"

"Yes."

"Is... it bad?"

"Just look."

Eridan hesitantly twisted his head around to see his back. His eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Panic filled the cave.

"Who died now?"

"Nobody Pumpkin."

"You'll live."

"Chill."

The angels weren't pleased with Eridan's outburst.

"Look at this!" Eridan whined. A pair of light lavender feathery wings were now attached to him. "You were tricked." the angel stated. His name was Streak.

"Why..." Eridan's fins drooped and a small tear made its way down his face.

"Don't despair Prince." Streak said. "Leave me alone." Eridan muttered. He crawled behind a rock. Streak hovered over to him. "You can search for Bill and request that you become normal again."

"Who's Bill?"

"That triangle."

"Oh." Eridan growled. He was starting to hate this douche with a passion. And not in the kismesis way. Thanks to him, Eridan had to deal with having wings for...

Streak was still next to Eridan. He groaned at the angel. "Can you go away?" Streak nudged him. "Before you can go off and find Bill, you need to learn how to fly." Eridan shook his head. "No. Don't even think about it."

"Come on."

Eridan ignored Streak. His stomach grumbled. Streak vanished deeper into the cave. He returned a couple moments later with a few handfulls of berries. Eridan eyed the berries. "Do you expect me to eat those?"

"Yes." Streak dropped the berries into Eridan's hands. "Now eat up. I know this isn't going to be enough, but it should give you enough energy for now."

Eridan rolled his eyes. He quickly ate the berries. They tasted... good.

"Get up."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Oh yes you are." A voice sounded from deep inside of the cavern. Streak's wings slightly drooped. "Oh no"

Pumpkin, a very pale gray, almost pure white angel with some slight streaks of orange here and there zoomed towards Eridan. He picked up the struggling troll. Eridan looked up at Pumpkin in panic. "What." he whimpered with a added stutter on the w.

"You're going to fly!" Pumpkin threw him off of the cave and into the air.

The cave was carved out of the face of a cliff, so Eridan had a long drop down. His eyes widened as he quickly descended.

Eridan shut his eyes while hoping that Streak would catch him before he became troll pizza.

Suddenly he stopped falling.

"Huh?" Eridan scanned his surroundings, but Pumpkin and Streak were only heading towards him. It took a couple of moments, but he soon realized that it was himself that was keeping him up.

His lavender wings were flapping behind him. Eridan sighed and attempted to fly up. It wasn't easy, but he managed to reach Streak and Pumpkin. They helped him get to the entrance of the cave.

Eridan breathed a long sigh of relief. He glared at Pumpkin. "What was that for?!" Streak hissed and pinned down a unaware Pumpkin. "You could have killed him!" Pumpkin whimpered. "I'm sorry!" He struggled free. "I thought I was helping."

"Throwing him off of a cliff?!"

Pumpkin slowly retreated into the cave. Eridan walked over to him. He hestiantly stroked Pumpkin, who was now shaking. He calmed down and became more relaxed.

Streak hovered over the two of them. "Aren't you coming in?" Eridan shook his head. "I'm hungry again."

Pumpkin made a sound that closely resembled a hooing pigeon. "I can help!" Eridan made his way to the edge of the cliff. "No Pumpkin. I can do this. At least, I think I can..."

He jumped off. Streak gasped. Pumpkin squaked. "Should I..."

"Go." Streak nudged Pumpkin. He dived towards Eridan, ready to catch him if he lost his balance. He didn't need Pumpkin's help. It required some effort, but Eridan managed to reach a river that was below the cliff. He was only a couple feel above the river when his wings froze from exhaustion and he fell into the water.

Pumpkin flew in circles over the river, panicking. Eridan popped his head above the surface with a fish in his mouth. He spat out the fish and it landed on shore.

"I found some food." Eridan stated. Pumpkin lifted him up into the air. "Hey! Let me grab my fish!" Pumpkin let him grab his fish before they went back up to the cave. Once they got back, Eridan scarfed it down like it was the only food he had see in a month.

Pumpkin gently headbutted Eridan. "Happy now?" Eridan tossed the fish tail and skeleton behind him, accidentally hitting Streak. The light gray angel made a low growl.

"Sorry." Eridan muttered. Streak didn't reply. Pumpkin nudged Eridan deeper into the cave. "I'm going to take him to see Petal." Streak slightly nodded. "Who's Petal?" Eridan questioned, walking behind him.

"You'll see." Pumpkin gave Eridan a mysterious chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who Petal is?<strong>

**Actually I already know. Ha ha.**

**Okay I want to hear about how you think I did this chapter. Also, what you think about the angel cave?**

**Toodles.**

***munches on pocky***


End file.
